The Truth About Paradise
by keikito
Summary: Kiba and co. find a strange girl. The truth of paradise and wolves is discover. Cheza is not the only one who can open the way to paradise? KibaxOC maybe ToboexOC later...
1. Chapter 1

Well! Hi everyone! It's my first fic in English! My maternal language is Spanish, so please forgive me if I misspell some words xD! I really hope you like my fanfic!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wolf's Rain…;-;

**Summary:** Kiba and co. find a strange girl; the truth of paradise and wolves is discover; Cheza is not the only one who can open the way to the rakuen!

**The truth about Paradise**

**Chap. 1: **Hi! Nice to meet you

* * *

The moon was shining up in the sky, a white wolf was staring a it. He was thinking about paradise. The other three wolves were sleeping in a cave after a very tired day. Then, he smelled blood, wolf's blood. He ran to the cave to check on his friends. They were sleeping tranquilly in their wolf's form. He ran away of the cave, following the smell. He ran… and ran… until he reached an old abandoned cabin in the middle of a forest. In the cabin, was a black wolf. She was as dark as the night. Her eyes were closed, and blood was covering all her body. Kiba transformed to his human form ad carried the wolf to the cave. 

The smell of blood woke the ones who were sleeping. Then, they saw Kiba with something in his arms. He placed the dark wolf on the floor.

"Were did you get her?" said the younger one "will she be alright?"

Kiba stared at her for a moment "I think so. Let's heal her wounds and give her some rest."

"Do you realize the problems she may cause to us?" said Tsume.

The white wolf turned to face him.

"Yes, but I can't leave one of us bleeding to death." Then, he turned his attention to the wolf lying in front of him.

"Were did you get her, buddy?" Asked Hige, the brown wolf. "I hope she has something to eat, 'cause I'm starving!"

Kiba continued healing the girl's wounds, while everyone was watching him. After he finished his job, he ordered the three boys to go to sleep while he stayed in the cave's entrance contemplating the moon.

'_What the hell! Where I am?'_ a dark wolf thought as her eyes shot open. Looking around, she found four boys looking at her.

"Who are you! What I'm doing here! What did you do to me!" She barked. Her eyes showed fear.

"They're Kiba, Toboe, Tsume and I'm Hige. Kiba carried you here after he found you bleeding and we healed your wounds." Said Hige answering all her questions.

She smelled the air. It smelled like wolves. She looked at them and asked "You are wolves right?"

"Yeah!" said the younger one. "Could you tell us what happened last night?" He looked concerned about the female in front of him.

"I… I was being chased… by humans…I think… I…I can't remember!" she was staring at the floor trying to remember. Every one were silent. You could hear a feather hitting the ground. The tension was also obvious.

"So… what's your name?" Asked Hige breaking the silence.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot to present myself. I'm Mei." She said with a little smile at her face. "Well, thanks for taking care of me, guys, but I should get going."

Mei transformed into her human form, showing the boys a beautiful young girl (but older than Toboe), with fair skin, black hair and dark red eyes dressed in a black T-shirt with black and white sleeves, black mini skirt, knee high combat boots and a black fingerless glove in her right hand.

All the guys were staring at her: Hige was drooling, Toboe was blushing madly, Kiba was trying not to stare and Tsume was looking from the corner of his eyes. Mei was about to go, Toboe spoke. "Mei! Wait! Where are you going?"

"Mm… I don't really know. Maybe look for a lake to wash myself, and then…well I'll see…" She said while taking a finger to her chin. "Why don't you stay with us!" asked again the pup. "I don't think they would have any objections." He turned to Hige, who answered with a smile 'Nope'; then to Kiba who just said 'Hn…' and finally to Tsume, who answered 'Whatever…'

Mei smile grew wider. You could tell she was really, but really happy. "Guys, where are we going now?"

"To paradise." Responded Kiba. The girl looked confused. "To paradise! Do you even KNOW where it is!" Kiba looked away, Toboe looked to the ground, Tsume was with his sunglasses and Hige, well, he was thinking about food. There was silence, again. Until Hige's stomach started growling. "Let's go to the nearest city so I we can find something to eat." Said Kiba.

All the wolves were walking through a desert. Mei and Toboe walked behind the other three. They looked like brother and sister. Tsume, Hige and Kiba were a few steps ahead. "I thought you thought she was a burden" said Kiba to Tsume. He didn't answer. "I think she's really cute!" said Hige, while turning his head to see Mei. " I also think she's very attractive in her human form." Admitted Tsume with an almost imperceptible blush. Kiba only stared at her.

They found a little lake in which Mei took a refreshing bath. After she finished, they continued they journey.

Kiba walked in silence. He wasn't hearing his friends' conversation either. He knew something was wrong with that black wolf. "KIBA!" screamed Hige. "What? You didn't have to scream." Said a bit angry. "Of course I had to, buddy. You seemed kinda… out of this world. And I called you several times, and you didn't answer. Is something bothering you?"

Kiba turned to see Mei. She was laughing with Toboe. "Guys, don't you feel something wrong with her?" asked the leader. Hige laughed. " 'Wrong'? C'mon! Just look at her and her legs! They're perfect!" Kiba and Tsume blushed furiously. "I'm not talking 'bout that, you hentai! I mean, she doesn't smell like a wolf. She smells more like a lunar flower…or even better…" The brown and grey wolves turned serious and looked at her.

"Hey guys! Look! There's the city!" shouted Mei. They started running. Once they were in the city, they walked through the streets searching for food. They were tired, and decided to sit in a dark alley, so no dogs or hunters would come after them. When everyone sit down, Mei took from under her shirt enough food for all the wolves. They were all surprise! No one saw Mei took something from anywhere!

"Where did you got that?" asked a shocked Kiba. "Well, while we were walking, I robbed some food for you!" she smiled sweetly.

"MEI! You're my hero!" said Hige almost crying from happiness. "C'mon! You're making me blush!" said Mei.

They have finished their food, when suddenly a loud howl caught their attention. They run towards the place where howl came from. In the floor, was lying a wolf all covered in blood. Hige looked in shock.

"BLUE!"

* * *

I would really appreciate Reviews! n-n 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I have a new notice! I'm aliveee! And I'm here to…no…not only to tell you I'm OK, but to also update my story! YEY! Okay… and now…thanks to all the people who read my fic! I'm soooo happy! And special thanks for the ones who reviewed my fanfic!

**bakuras thief queen**: Hello! Thank you for your review! You were the first! I swear I was sooo happy when I read you review, that I almost start crying! Thanks again!

**Anei Taka**: Hey! Thanks to youuuu! I'm so happy I helped you to write your own Wolf's Rain fanfic! That's awesome! I'll absolutely read you fic! I bet is as good as your review!

**Moonlight's Wolf Angel**: hola! Bueno, te escribo en español porque se me hace más fácil! Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que en este capítulo mejore mi ortografía! Gracias de nuevo!

**zoeluver**: Do you really think she's hot? That's really great! I tried to make her like me! Nah! Just kidding! Thank you so much for your review!

**AalinaHockeyfan**: Hi! You really think Tsume and Mei would be awesome together? Mmmm… I've not think about that…! You just gave me a great idea! Thank you sooo much!

**Angel of lonelyness**: Hello! Thank you very much for your review! You were the last, but not least review! Thank you, thank you and thank you! I hope you like this chapter also!

* * *

Last Chapter… 

They have finished their food, when suddenly a loud howl caught their attention. They run towards the place where howl came from. In the floor, was lying a wolf all covered in blood. Hige looked in shock.

"BLUE!"

**The truth about paradise**

**Chapter II: Who's she?**

Hige ran towards the dark wolf and held her in his arms. She was very injured. She had many bruises all over her body and was all covered in blood. You could notice Hige was very worried about her_. 'Who can she be? They all seem very worried…" _thought Mei.

"C'mon Hige! We need to take her to a safer place!" said Kiba.

"Who is she?" asked Mei confused as they were running out of the city to a forest. "She's an old friend." Tsume responded.

They sat by the roots of an old, tall tree and lay Blue there. Hige bandaged Blue's wounds with the help of Kiba and Mei, while Toboe and Tsume went to the forest to find some food and firewood.

* * *

The night fell fast, everyone was asleep, except Kiba and Mei. They were sitting next to each other in front of the fire. They sat silent, hearing the cracks that made the burning wood.

"Go to sleep Kiba, you seem tired…" said Mei softly. He didn't looked at her. "You are the one who should go to sleep, you haven't healed completely yet." She smiled a little. "Then, we both should get some sleep…"

They saw a shadow, it was Toboe. "Hey you little fella, what's up?" said Mei to Toboe. " I can't sleep…" The little one was blushing a bit while rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Ow…Come over here." Said Mei in a motherly tone. Toboe did what she said, and transforming into his wolf form, laid next to Mei, resting his head in legs. "Do you want me to tell you a story?" Toboe denied. "Do you want me to sing you a song?" asked Mei again, this time, the little brown wolf agreed.

_Been a long road to follow_

_Been there and gone tomorrow_

_Without saying goodbye to yesterday_

Mei's voice was soft and calm. Toboe was slowly falling asleep, Kiba was also hearing the song and transformed to his wolf from to hear better.

_Are the memories I hold still valid?_

_Or have the tears deluded them?_

_Maybe this time tomorrow _

_the rain will cease to follow_

_And the mist will fade into one more today_

Kiba was also falling asleep. He rested his head into Mei's legs. Her eyes softened and started caressing both wolves' heads.

_Something somewhere out there keeps calling_

_Am I going home?_

_Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?_

_Zero gravity what's it like?_

Both, Kiba and Toboe were already sleeping, but Mei continued with her song, singing lower so she wouldn't wake the boys.

_Am I alone?_

_Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet?_

_Still the road keeps on telling me to go on_

_Something is pulling me_

_I feel the gravity of it all…_

She was about to get up, when she felt someone grabbing her sleeve. "What do you want Kiba? Just go to sleep…" she told him.

"I'll go to sleep, only if you sleep too." He responded. She just sighed, and lay beside Kiba. Little by little they felt asleep peacefully.

* * *

The sun came up shining in the sky and a pair of blue eyes opened slowly. "Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Hige. The black she wolf stared at him. "Hi…HIGE!" she ran into his arms.

"cough...cough…we're also here, so please don't make out." Said Tsume. Blue and Hige blushed and let go each other. Blue noticed a strange girl next to Kiba. "Hey guys! Mm… you are you?" she said turning to the girl with long hair. "Huh? Oh! I'm Mei, nice to meet you. I suppose you're Hige's girlfriend, am I right?" the brown and black wolves blushed again. "N-no!" they said at the same time.

After a few more hours, they continued they journey. Mei and Blue were a few steps ahead from the boys, talking and laughing. They seemed to get along very well. Hige looked at them, and smiled.

"Hey porky, why are you so happy?" asked Tsume. "'Cause it's nice to see Blue again…and" he said "don't call me porky".

"You like her don't you?" asked Kiba with a half smile on his face. "yeah…" answered Hige not paying to much attention to what he said. " Hige and Blue sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" started singing Toboe.

Hige's eyes shot open. "WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed and started running after our little brown wolf screaming 'You little runt...come back here so I can cut you into pieces!'.

Toboe ran and ran in circles escaping from Hige, and hid behind Mei. "Don't kill meeeeeeeeee!" he screamed. " OKAY! STOP IT YOU TWO! Both of you, apologize! NOW!" she yelled, she looked like the mother of the group. Tsume and Kiba were smirking and the other boys looked scared to death. They never imagined that such an innocent girl could shout like that. "Okay…okay…I'm sorry………" Toboe and Hige said at the same time, not looking at each other. "That's better" she said with a very cute smile on her face "Let's get going, the next city isn't far away."

After about two more hours, they reached the city. The people who lived there looked exhausted, there weren't kids at all. They went further into the city. "Hey look! She looks like the little girl you liked! Mmm…what was her name…? Ah! Leara right!" said Hige pointing a young girl with dark brown hair and pale skin. She wore a pair of tight jeans and a light brown shirt. "Don't do that Hige, it's bad education…" said Mei sighing lightly. Then she looked at the girl attentively. She seemed so familiar…

"Oh GOD! KAGE!"…

To be continued…

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for updating sooooooooooooooooo late! I tried to make this chapter longer… I hope you like it! 


End file.
